


Trial One

by Anticipatio



Series: He's My Collar [9]
Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Experimentation, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anticipatio/pseuds/Anticipatio
Summary: Blue was curious about Zero's alien biology. He always had been, and though experimentation on a sentient being was generally frowned upon, he could think of some situations in which it was a little more ethical.





	Trial One

Blue was coming to terms with the fact that he liked (maybe a stronger word was in order, but he still had _some_ shame) the way Zero knotted when they had sex. Whether penetrating him, or against his sore lips, or just swelling under his fingertips, something about the bulge of flesh made a fresh flare of heat spark in his groin, regardless of the state he was in.

And, of course, he was curious as to how it even worked mechanically-speaking. He did some curious poking around every now and again, amassing data like Zero’s dick was something to hack. Seemingly the _only_ part that wasn’t modified or machined in any way. It’d be much easier if Blue could just look at some code rather than experiment with unpredictable biology.

At least the experimentation was fun.

Zero stayed hard for a good period of time after he came and seemed surprisingly lucid in aftercare. Unless Blue got handsy. Touching him would make slick, thin cum bead at the tip of his cock. His hips would twitch, and he would groan every time like he was on the verge of having another orgasm, and he’d be more sensitive and fatigued once he came down if Blue didn’t relent. He was silently pleased to make Zero as exhausted and fucked-out as he made Blue.

If they were connected, and if Blue was still squirmy and frustrated, tightening around Zero and grinding down, he would go from bleary and loose-limbed to tense and _desperate._ He would pant animalistically and yank Blue’s hips against his, like he was trying to bring them closer together. Like he so badly wanted to fill Blue more.

Again, not an unwelcome reaction. 

So Blue had watched him carefully and took notes ( _mental_ notes, though he did debate starting up a doc. Zero_Penis_Specs.txt). It wasn’t like Zero complained about the quality of their sex life, and Blue certainly wasn’t in any way displeased, but there were _possibilities…_

The capsules in the unmarked bottle he had squirreled away were _technically_ illegal, in that they were part of an ongoing military test and not supposed to be in civilian hands. Blue knew they worked, though, even if they were not in use by the Empire. The ingredients in the current iteration of the supplements were far too pricey to produce for use in war, let alone on a consumer level. 

What could he say? He liked expensive things. 

On a convenient day, with a stack of paperwork that didn’t require his presence in any meetings or much human interaction at all, he popped one in his mouth and swallowed thickly. Against common wisdom, the instructions specified not drinking anything with the pills, and he could feel why. It dissolved slowly down his throat, and a cool sensation spread across his chest. A staticky feeling built up in his lungs, encasing his ribcage with a sensation of numbness. He felt unusually sharp as his body adjusted to the drug even as his respiration plummeted. 

He held his breath, the buzzing warmth of his chest strangely comforting, and looked at his chrono. He was already pleased with the results at fifteen minutes, and by thirty he was grinning wickedly. As time passed, he pulled his private (more heavily encrypted than ever before) chat with Zero.

**Blue** : Busy tomorrow evening?  
 **zewo** : uwu

\---

His testing had yielded about an hour of time, give or take, where he could take advantage of his overcharge hemoglobin and go about his work without breathing, so long as he took at least one deep breath before halting.

Perfect. 

The entire next day consisted of meetings, which was absolutely _torturous_ when his paramour was a constant at his side, a hovering presence dressed in impeccably tailored custom clothing that accentuated the musculature of his chest in all the right ways. Not to mention the slacks—

“—and, inevitably, that would mean limiting holonet access for a short period of time,” the governor of some-backwater-planet-from-the-Outer-Rim crackled, the signal from his already-weak comm barely holding up under the stress of a several-hour long meeting.

Blue perked irritably at the statement, “Absolutely not!” He leaned into the projection as he spoke, all hundred-odd pounds of man otherwise nonthreatening without the constant specter of death on his payroll. “Find a way to build _around_ the receiver.”

“T-that would require working overtime to meet the deadline and surely it would be easier to just move—”

“Make it happen.”

“Sir,” the governor pleaded, exhausted, “This is a _water line,_ we need to prioritize—”

“If you so much as touch my equipment, you’ll never see a _credit_ of the Empire’s _more_ than generous funding ever again,” Blue snarled, standing to loom over the projection in front of him. Before a response could come through, he cut the connection and unceremoniously fell back onto his seat.

Zero had the foresight to wait a few moments for Blue to regain composure before leaning over him and murmuring, “Last meeting of the day, boss.”

“ _Anakin Skywalker,_ I can not _believe_ the _nerve_ —”

“He won’t touch your stuff,” Zero soothed, smoothing his hands over the wrinkles in the shoulders of Blue’s button-up. “And if he does, well,” he laughed breathily, “You hired me for a reason.”

Blue tilted his head back and to the side, touching his lips to the seam delineating Zero’s helmet and clothing, well aware of the concentration of nerve fibers in the area. It was, on paper, better for his self-preservation to be able to detect even the slightest touch at vulnerable areas, and that was generally how the feature served.

But a small shiver and interested hum exposed the secondary purpose easily. Zero brought a hand to comb through Blue’s hair, undoing the careful styling and scraping his leatherclad claws against his scalp. “Time to clock out?” he purred, projecting a heart emoji on his faceplate.

“Mm,” Blue sighed, winding his arms around Zero’s neck and slumping back, bringing them closer together, “Take me to my room.”

Zero barked out another laugh and lifted Blue’s arms off to move away, hip popped in a manner that made him look positively statuesque. Blue’s mouth watered, and he was distracted enough by the sight to nearly miss Zero’s response to his request. “Gettin’ kinda bold there, kiddo.”

Whatever remained of the poor mood Blue had been in instantly melted away with the flirtatious teasing, and he shot Zero a cheeky smirk. “Am I?” He stood and took his cane with a twirl, “Regardless, I think I’m due for some well-deserved rest.”

Zero waited a few minutes before sneaking into his room after him. Discretion was probably futile by that point, but Blue was glad to have a few moments alone to prepare, as it were. He swallowed a capsule and perched demurely at the edge of the bed, ritualistically pulling off his glasses, gloves and other miscellany as Zero slinked silently into the room.

Zero beelined towards Blue and pushed him down against the bed, climbing over to straddle his hips. “You’re such a spoiled brat,” he growled, reaching up to undo the seals of his helmet, “Always so _needy._ ”

“And you love me for it,” Blue breathed, feeling his face go hot. The weight on his lower body already had him feeling worked up, and it took conscious effort not to simply give in to Zero’s assertiveness. “I kind of had something planned.”

“Oh?” Zero tossed his helmet to the side and began undoing the fastenings of Blue’s clothes, knuckles brushing against the sensitive skin of his abdomen. He paused, and Blue flushed as Zero glanced up with an amused grin, “You really are kind of a slut.”

His pants were tugged down, undergarments conspicuously absent. “Mmmgh—I told you I had a _plan_ —”

“No! Really?” Zero laughed, sliding Blue’s buttoned shirt up off his arms, “Do tell.”

A shiver further broke Blue’s composure. He sat up and pushed on Zero’s shoulders with what little strength he could muster, “Wanna do something for you.”

Zero’s cybernetic hand came up and gripped the back of Blue’s neck, tugging on the fine hairs and scratching red lines into thin skin, making him instinctually freeze in place. His heart settled in his throat as a growl rattled his bones, “What makes you think what you want matters, kid?”

Blue felt a wash of heat oozed down his spine. He suppressed the urge to melt and, doe-eyed, insisted, “Please, sir? I promise you’ll like it.”

He thought that he was maybe laying it on a little too thick, but Zero’s expression seemed to soften just a fraction, obviously pleased with the groveling. “If you try anything funny,” he warned, not hiding any of the playfulness in his voice, “I’ll have to punish you.”

As much as he wanted to lean into that _most_ appealing concept, Blue stuck to his plan and silently urged Zero back against the sheets. He pressed his lips against the scarred bridge of his nose and peppered kisses across his face, ducking to continue down as he unclasped Zero’s outfit.

Zero made no effort to hide his desire, arching into the touch and coiling his fingers into Blue’s hair. They slid to the edge of the bed as Blue slithered down to kneel on the floor between Zero’s open knees. He glanced up hotly, hands busy at the fastenings over the bulge in Zero’s pants, and murmured, “You’re gonna have to trust that I’m okay.”

Before he could give his lover a chance to process what he said, Blue took a gulp of air and swallowed half of Zero’s hardening length, heart racing beneath the numbness in his chest. The hand on his head tightened its grip and Zero stuttered out a groan, “You— _nnhah!_ ” He tugged at Blue’s hair to roughly guide his pace, “You really are getting bold.”

Blue momentarily flashed an annoyed glance up at Zero’s lecherous grin and slowly forced more of his cock in his mouth, fighting his gag reflex until his lips brushed against the sheath. He pulled back in a slow drag, tonguing wetly at the jointed underside and lapping at the head. His hands braced on Zero’s thighs and Blue furrowed his brow, resisting the urge to deal with his own need as he got into a rhythm. 

The thought of what was to come made his hardness twitch and his face flush, with the tightness as his lips stretched around the burgeoning knot and the solid heat of cock in his throat serving as reminders. Blue doubled down, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head, mind going heady at the obscene sounds of the act and the overflow of saliva and precum dripping down his chin. 

Zero panted aloud and cradled his face, leather and metal cooling Blue’s feverish skin. “Gonna cum,” he gasped, hips twitching minutely forward into Blue’s mouth before he caught himself, “You gotta— _Adnau_ —”

In a moment of clarity, Blue brought a shaky hand up to sign a weak military ‘go ahead’ and pressed himself flush against Zero’s abdomen, throat fluttering as he gurgled helplessly. His eyes watered and rolled up to watch Zero’s face go from shock to feral arousal as the knot locked him in place, rigid and _large_ behind his teeth. A weight he could _feel_ on his tongue that kept his lips pulled obscenely wide at the base of Zero’s dick. 

Cum gushed down his throat, heat pooling in his stomach, and he couldn’t help but shoot his hands down to rut into, his needy whines muffled by the swell of Zero’s knot. He mewled around the intrusion and felt Zero hunch over, both hands tangling in his hair to press him as close as he could get. Whatever he couldn’t swallow in time leaked from the corners of his mouth and made a mess of Zero’s fur, cooling against Blue’s sore lips. 

Every muted moan and gulp had a fresh dribble spill into Blue’s willing throat, and Zero would have seemed paralyzed in place if not for the occasional spasm. His eye was distant and mouth ajar as he panted, tongue hanging out in a primal expression that had Blue’s toes curling. 

The skin of the knot was a silky against his tongue, tasting indescribably of _Oni._ It dragged and swirled along the mouthful, drawing out the process for what felt like _hours._ The only coherent thoughts he could muster continuously reminded him of how _fantastic_ this idea was, staring up at Zero lovingly through wet lashes. 

He rocked clumsily into his hands, whining as he felt Zero begin to soften in his mouth, the knot shrinking until the only thing keeping them stuck together was Blue’s desperation as he sucked and swallowed. Overstimulated, Zero jolted out of his trance and urgently pulled Blue’s head back. “ _Kriff,_ Blue,” he slurred, hands trembling, “What’dya _do?_ ”

The lewd feeling of Zero’s cock falling from his lips made Blue quiver, unable to stop the soft tumble of ‘ _ah, hah_ ’ from his slack, sore mouth. A thin string of marbled saliva broke between his lips and Zero’s softening dick as he moved to nuzzle his cheek against the nearest part he could reach in the form of the inside of a corded, muscular thigh. His voice was husky and sounded thoroughly ravaged as he begged, “Please, please, _touch me._ ”

He was abruptly hoisted up and thrown back against the pillows, sprawling limply as Zero laved his tongue against the junction of his thigh and hip. His breath was erratic, and he babbled a constant stream of pleas, urging Zero on. Every gasping intake of air, heavy with the smell of sex, made Blue’s head dizzy, borderline overwhelming. 

It was _addicting._

A sudden shock of _hot_ and _wet_ slipped down his balls and perineum, startling more broken syllables from Blue. He keened at the feeling moving to his ass and squirmed, reduced to incomprehensible sounds. Zero seemed appropriately encouraged, pulling Blue’s legs apart obscenely wide and holding him steady as he swirled his dexterous tongue around his hole, dipping it to drag against Blue’s walls in long, torturous motions.

Blue’s fingers curled into the sheets around him and he trembled, helpless against the barrage of sensation. One of the hands on his thighs glided up to grip his weeping cock. The touch set him off with a wordless cry, his mind going heady as blood rushed south. He hardly registered Zero sit up to watch as he arched and made a mess of his chest and stomach, legs twitching in his iron grip.

He didn’t even notice his eyes had closed at some point, and a raw shiver zipped up his spine as he saw Zero, dazed and panting, the fur around his mouth glistening with saliva. Blue’s body felt heavy and weak, but he was determined enough to sit up and reach a shaking hand out to caress Zero’s sharply defined jaw.

It visibly shook Zero out of his reverie once again, and he quickly gathered Blue into his arms and situated him to sit in his lap, back to chest with their combined weight against the headboard. “Blue,” he insisted, voice rough, “Not that I’m unappreciative—” he was momentarily interrupted by an amused snort from Blue, “—but what the _kark_ was that?”

A deep ache began to settle into Blue’s knees and jaw, and he pawed lazily for one of many half-consumed cups of caf strewn across the closest nightstand, downing it despite the staleness of the room-temperature drink. Ignoring the withering glare he received as a result of his choice of beverage, he rasped, “Issa military ‘speriment.”

Blue consciously took a deep breath and made a move to grab another mug, intercepted by Zero forcing one of the few water bottles in the room into his hand. He took a few large gulps, despite his disdain. “Can hold my breath for ‘bout an hour.”

“Lemmie get this straight,” Zero sighed, as if already exasperated by the conversation, “You used military secrets to give me a blowjob?”

Blue preened and leaned back to leave butterfly kisses along Zero’s chin and jaw. “Good, right?”

Zero barked out a laugh and hung his arms over Blue’s shoulders, purring, “It was.”

\---

“Is there a particular reason the potential leakage of military technology _doesn’t_ concern you, Minister?”

Synox was less than amused when he found traces of tampering in the ship’s inventory logs a few days later. Blue blamed himself; in his excitement, he had been a little sloppy and left some lines of code messy thinking no one would bother to look. In retrospect, it’d be out of character for Synox _not_ to check the integrity of the ship’s systems from top to bottom.

It took some convincing to stop him from reporting the error to one of the admirals flying locally but explaining 1) that it was Blue’s doing and 2) that he had done it specifically to have mind-blowing sex was another matter entirely. Zero was unfortunate enough to have to be a middleman between the flushed Blue and irate Synox.

“It wasn’t—Look,” Blue stammered, wringing his fingers nervously, “ _Technically_ it wasn’t leaked if the individual accessing the information had clearance.” Synox crossed his arms and raised his brow, and Blue frantically continued, “I know it seems fishy but—”

“Blue,” Zero groaned from where he stepped in as a barrier, “You’re not making sense, please just tell him so we can get this over with.”

“Look!” Blue squawked, raising his hands defensively, “Okay! I edited the records for something I acquired _legally!_ ”

Synox looked even _less_ amused, furrowed brow setting deep lines on his forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “What could you _possibly_ need in secrecy from the research and design branch, sir?”

Blue’s blush brightened instantly, and he looked helplessly to Zero, eyes wide and pleading. Zero sighed, feeling defeated, and slumped to hold his helmet in his hands. “Kriff it,” he rumbled, taking a deep breath before he could lock up from embarrassment. He let the breath out all at once, “Blue took some drug that let him hold his breath for longer so that he could give really good blowjobs.”

The subsequent pause was _deafening,_ especially with the sheer amount of disapproval radiating from Synox overlaying Blue’s utter horror. They stood in the silence for a few moments, the gears in everyone’s heads screeching with how much effort a response would take.

“Just,” Synox sighed, deep in his chest and long-suffering, “Just… go, please.”

Blue nodded mutely and promptly turned on his heel. Zero followed in turn and threw a tired wave over his shoulder, his other arm snaking to wrap around Blue’s thin waist. It was, perhaps, a touch possessive, but while he was embarrassed to be found out, some little part of Zero wanted to show off.

The click of Blue’s cane was the only sound between them until they reached his room. Zero eyed him and made a show out of opening the door for Blue, feigning a courtly bow. It seemed to lift Blue’s mood, if the exaggerated eye roll was an indicator.

“So,” Zero drawled as the door slid shut behind them, “I guess there’s a lesson to learn here?”

Blue examined his faceplate for a few moments and smiled mischievously, “I’ll have to be more discreet with my slicing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still screaming @ the last two Evil Campaign eps. I also have a backlog of porn just sitting in Google Drive. The only reason I'm not just fuckin' posting them all the time is because I actually want to write some stuff with more story lmao. 
> 
> If it wasn't glaringly obviously, I have a huge oral fixation and the whole oral knotting thing is a very fun and good fantasy even if it's like, literally impossible. This is my world, though, and so help me god will I find a way to justify it.


End file.
